My Lemons!
by 20.BOOK.ADDICT.18
Summary: This is all LEMONS! *WARNING! ONLY MATURE 18 ! I REPEAT ALL LEMONS!* So that is your only warning. They ALL will most likely have Bella with another character. NO CROSSOVER PAIRINGS! I'm open to a pairings WITH BELLA and someone else (A guy preferably.) Also they may be drabbles, depending on my muse for the chapter and pairing, but some may also be long. Fav & Review PLEASE!


Ch.1 Bella/Jacob

I was washing dishes when big, muscular arms encircle my waist. I knew it was Jacob, so I continued with what I was doing. His hands became curious and began roaming between my thighs, rubbing them… teasing them.

He buried his face in my neck; leaving open mouthed kisses. He was nibbling and sucking so much, that I'm positive I will have so many love bites this coming morning.

It felt so good, that I couldn't contain my moans any longer- I just had to announce to him how much pleasure he was giving me at the moment.

I turned off the faucet and spun around- facing him chest to chest. I wanted him so much that I couldn't contain this animal inside of me, that just wanted to attack him, and never let him go. To never allow him to come in contact with anyone- male or female- He was MINE.

My pussy seemed to agree with me; it was soaking my panties with my juices and was aching to be filled with his 12' in cock.

"Mmmm!" I moaned in sweet, sweet pleasure.

I put my arms around his neck and yanked him to my lips; starting a lustful, and passionate kiss. He growled appreciatively, sliding his hand down my ass, to my thigh and lifted me up, pushing me against the wall. I ground my, throbbing, core to his jean clad cock, basking in his guttural groan mixed in with my own wanton moan.

"Mmmm, Bella. I want you so bad. If I don't have you soon I'm pretty sure I'll combust…" he groaned in a strained voice, as if holding back his instincts of taking what's his, and I'm 100% sure that, that is exactly what he's doing.

I decided to put him out of his misery. I leaned up, and brush my lips to his earlobe, and whisper in a seductive, sultry voice.

"Then take me, and fuck me senseless... Fuck me so hard, that I'll never want to leave this bed. And so good that I'll have wet dreams of you every night. So deep that I'll see the stars. Mmmm, baby please take me... Now! I don't think I can wait any longer." I moaned out breathing heavily.

He growled full of lust, and desire. He ran us upstairs, to our bedroom. When we reached our room, he threw me on the bed while ripping my clothes to shreds. After that, he started to remove his clothes, so I decided to tease him as motivation.

I bit my lip and ran my left hand down to my pussy lips, and finger fucked my hole. I went in and out, in and out, while rubbing and pushing against my very much swollen clit. My right hand went up to my hard nipples, pinching and tweaking it.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, taking deep pleasure in Jacob's dark, lustful eyes- taking me in.

"Whatcha waiting for? Come and show me who I belong to, by fucking me hard, and deep." I purred to him while moving my fingers that were in my wet, aching pussy, to my lips- sucking my arousal; my other fingers formed in a 'come here' motion.

I got the reaction that I desired.

He pounced on me, aligning our cores together. And when I least expected it, he thrusted in so deep, and hard, that I threw my head back at the wonderful sensation. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted up my hips to meet his powerful thrusts, with my own, relishing how deep he goes in me.

He was pounding me so good that my eyes were rolling to the back of my head, in pure ecstasy. I loved the wet, sucking sounds that we made with our thrusts.

"You're so tight and wet baby, and that's all for me. Right?" He grunted, going faster.

"Oh, yesss. All for you baby, only you." I moaned out loud.

He chuckled darkly and swirled his hips- searching for my g-spot. When he found I gasped and scraped my nails down his back, causing him to growl and push in me deeper and harder.

"Yea, baby. Right there. Don't stop, don't you ever stop." I moaned. I felt his hand reach down between us and pinch my clit, it felt so good. He kept rubbing it, and soon I felt this tightness deep in my stomach ready to explode.

"Ughh. Ready baby, I'm right there. Cum with me Bella. CUM NOW!" He commanded, and of its own accord I came, and I came hard.

Soon we both calmed down enough for us to breathe normally, and for him to pull out, but when he did, I moaned from the tingly aftermath of my pleasure.

He chuckled at my sensitivity and said: "Seems like someone is gonna be ready for round 2 real soon."

"Most definitely." I smirked.


End file.
